


Tail Whip

by satsunyan



Series: Tail Prank Series [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cat! Carmilla, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Carmilla decided that she would take matters into her own hands… and prank Laura. </p><p>With her tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first (and maybe only) Carmilla fanfic. I love cats and it was just a random idea I thought of. English is not my first language, if you find anything very bad, please don’t hesitate to tell me (kindly please haha) I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, even if it was too short, and there was some sextration, maybe. 
> 
> I am originally not confident about posting this out there, because I am very new to the fandom (maybe one week or a little more), but my friend Asteon told me "YES POST IT." So here I am. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

~*

Carmilla knew that anything odd or weird interests her girlfriend-slash-roommate. Being a centuries old vampire has allowed her to contain her other form properly and transform at will at any time she desires.

 

Today, she decided that a little prank would be nice.

 

~*

Laura got back from her classes in the afternoon, and like expected, Carmilla was sleeping. “I would never understand these nocturnal people.” She settled her bag on her bed and turned on her camera.

 

She looked at the video feed, squinting her eyes at something long and black, moving somewhere behind her.

 

She turned to look at Carmilla’s sleeping figure. She was lying on her side, facing the wall. Behind her was… a long black, furry thing… connected to her spine. It was almost the same length as the vampire’s legs.

 

“This… This is a tail… right?” She scrutinized it as the tip moved up and down. _“Was this always here?”_

 

Laura kept some of her hair behind her ear and looked at the tail again. It was just how she remembered it when Carmilla first transformed into a giant black cat. However, at the deepest corners of her heart, it made her sad that she was never able to touch it. Her fur must’ve been as soft as her hair.

 

Without thinking, she touched the tail, then immediately retracted her hand.

 

It was soft.

 

How she wished she could touch it whole…

 

She moved closer to the furry thing again. She stretched her hand forward in an attempt to touch it once more, when it suddenly jerked upward, hitting her -smack- in the middle of her face.

 

“You’re awake, right?” Laura spoke after the tail had fallen back down onto the edge of the bed. “Right. It takes more than that to wake her up.”

 

She stared at the fluffy black tail. She poked it, stroked it with a finger, with fingers. It kept on moving left and right. She remembered that this is normal cat behaviour, signifying that they’re apparently awake, and is aware of their surroundings. But it was a tentative scientific research, how true could it be?

 

She sat on Carmilla’s bed, near the vampire’s feet, and continued to touch the tail. Suddenly, the tail wrapped itself around her arm. “Enjoying yourself, cupcake?”

 

“I- no! Of course not! It- It wasn’t like that??” Laura tried to stand but the tail constricted her arm, and it was adorable, it was soft and… and… furry... “I totally did not just think that touching your tail was very relaxing, nor was it really cute-“

 

“Cute, huh?” Carmilla sat up on her bed to face her. Her tail untangling itself from her arm, landing it on Laura’s lap, playfully moving it left and right on Laura’s thighs. “Seems like you’ve taken a liking to it, sweetheart.”

 

Laura looked frantic. “No! Of course not! I don’t like cats! They leave things everywhere, scratch on everything, knock things down and mark everything they want and I-“

 

“And I mark everything I want.” Carmilla looked at her with a smirk, her tail rubbing itself onto Laura’s sides.

 

The blonde inhaled and exhaled her arms up in front of her as if in defense. “L- Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” She stood up from Carmilla’s bed, pacing a little to her own.

 

“It’s not like I was the one being assaulted in my sleep, right?”

 

“No! Of course not! No one was getting assaulted in their sleep!” She turned to look at Carmilla. Oh, that smirk pisses her off so much… But look at that fluffy tail… Her eyes watched the adorable little thing move up and down… left and right…

“Looks like you wanted to touch me more, creampuff.” The vampire spoke in that sexy deep voice, alluring, seductive.

 

Laura huffed. “Of course I want to touch you mor-…” Her eyes met Carmilla’s gaze and she immediately took a step back when Carmilla stood up and strutted towards her, tail moving left and right. “I—no— and—maybe I don’t want to…”

 

“I thought you didn’t like cats.” The vampire looked into Laura’s eyes. Making her step backward, until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. “Because they’re messy, scratches on everything, knock things down, and like to mark things they like.” She whispered into her ear as her tail rubbed itself on Laura’s thighs.

 

“Th- There’s only one cat that I would like… maybe…” She flinched as the warm breath touched the back of her ear. “And that one’s definitely capable of eating me and…”

 

Carmilla smiled into her ear. She loved seeing her all flustered and embarrassed, trying to justify herself. She loved her smile, and that hilarious bunched up face. She loved her, a lot.

 

She kisses Laura’s neck, before going back to whisper into her ears. She watched the blonde slowly sit down on the bed. “So you liked cats?”

 

Laura looked away, rolling her eyes. “M- Maybe…”

 

“Hm.” Carmilla raised both of her eyebrows then she turned around, tail whipping her girlfriend’s cute face before strutting back to her bed and rolling on it.

 

Laura looked at her with that adorable bunched up face, Carmilla couldn’t help but smile. She balled her hands into fists with a loud grunt. “Ugh! You are SO infuriating!”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, sweetie.” She turned to face the wall again, letting her tail dangle at the edge of the bed, alluringly moving it left and right.

 

“I don’t know with you and— your—your—fluffy tail!”

 

It seems like today was a prank well done.

 

Teasing her was the highlight of her day. And that adorable bunched up face… Oh, it is too cute.

 

Well… at least she was able to confirm that her girlfriend liked cats.

 

Especially ones that are pretty much her.

 

(Tail Whip/END)

**Author's Note:**

> So, how many times did I write furry? What about fluffy? Tails are great. Maybe some day there would be giant black cat ears, just kidding.
> 
> I’m also in tumblr using the same name. I mostly reblog seiyuu stuff, yuri, and gay idols AKA Love Live.


End file.
